Existing methods of electrical power generation used to provide alternative or backup power sources to established energy grid systems have various difficulties associated with them. These existing systems are often expensive, inefficient, have a limited lifetime and/or generation capacity.
A continuing need exists for improvements in power generation, particularly to offset electrical power demands during peak loads.